HTTYD: The Last Kingdom
by kornerbrandon
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have left Berk for England, but England is wracked by war; the Danes of Ubba and Guthrum ravage the land, taking what they can and carving out new kingdoms. Wessex, the last kingdom of England, stands alone, but they are led by Alfred the Great, the man who will unite England. How will our duo influence history? Co-written with DaisytheDoodleDog
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought I'd try my hand at a How To Train Your Dragon Story, and recently, I've been watching a lot of a show called The Last Kingdom (not for kiddies), and thought that an HTTYD story would work well when gelled with the story of The Last Kingdom, hence the title.**

 **And don't forget to go to DaisytheDoodleDog's profile for both the prequel to this story and some awesome Hiccstrid stories. She's my co-writer for this as well.**

 **So, without further ado, I present HTTYD: The Last Kingdom**

Hiccup had been flying south for hours now. Where in Hel was he? At least he had the presence of mind to pack a map of the lands to the south. Something called England was his destination, he'd decided. He'd heard his dad speak about it often enough; supposedly they could one day leave Berk and forge a new life for themselves there.

The idea of this new land had always fascinated Hiccup, so he'd read up on England whenever he could. He knew the four different kingdoms that reigned in England; Northumbria, Mercia, East Anglia and the most powerful of them all, Wessex. He also knew that Northumbria as almost entirely subservient to the Danes, half of Merica had fallen to their leader, Ubba. Guthrum, one of Ubba's subordinates, had carved out his own kingdom from the destruction of Northumbria.

"Come on bud, we need to figure out where we are. Land there." He said, pointing to a forest clearing. Toothless obediently touched down as Hiccup climbed off him, opening one of the bags he had with him to consult his map. "Okay . . . we should be in . . . East Anglia. Maybe the King of East Anglia will have us, hey bud?" He said, gently elbowing Toothless in a friendly way. Toothless let out a disinterested grunt. Hiccup rolled his eyes again and looked at his map. If he was reading it right, he was only a few miles from Rendlesham, the capital of East Anglia. With luck, the King there would take him in. "We gotta go, bud. Only a few miles to Rendlesham." He said, climbing back on Toothless. The dragon seemed to nod, before taking to the skies once again. Hiccup was expecting to find a bustling city filled with people who, with a little bit of luck, wouldn't attack him or Toothless on sight.

What he found instead turned his expression to one of horror.

Rendlesham was ablaze. Buildings were burning, and he could hear the screams of the dying. "Toothless, we have to land there bud." He said. Toothless seemed to nod again, before promptly landing them in the town square, which of course just happened to be where most of the Danes were.

"Night Fury!" One of them shouted. Another one, a giant of a man with blonde hair, war paint down one side of his face and a decidedly unfriendly looking axe cradled in his right hand looked straight at him. _This must be Ubba,_ Hiccup thought as he climbed off Toothless.

"500 pieces of silver to whoever brings me its head!" Ubba shouted, and suddenly a dozen Danes charged at them

"Wait, wait!" Hiccup shouted as Toothless moved to protect him. "I'm a Dane!"

"Hold!" Ubba commanded. Instantly, the warriors halted as Ubba approached. Needless to say, he towered over Hiccup, as he would most men. "What did you say, boy?"

"I-I . . . I'm a Dane." He spluttered.

"From where?"

"B-Berk. My f-father's Stoick the V-Vast." He continued stuttering. Ubba smiled at that, but he even made that look unsettling.

"Ah, Stoick . . . an old friend of mine. Come! The East Anglian King Edmund is facing his God in what these people call a church." Ubba said, escorting Hiccup along.

"What about my dragon?"

"No man will touch the Night Fury, or I will personally rip their guts out." He ordered. The soldiers looked at each other, confused at their lord's mercy to the dragon. Still, they knew better than to antagonise him. They lowered their weapons as Hiccup and Ubba approached the church. They entered, and Hiccup saw a sight he would never forget. 6 Danes were standing around who had to be a badly battered King Edmund. "Guthrum! This is the son of Stoick the Vast of Berk!"

"What is your name, then?" Guthrum asked, casually taking a bit out of an apple. He was shorter and less heavily built that Ubba, but still looked strong, if somewhat saner than Ubba.

"H-Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock III." Hiccup said. Guthrum nodded, before turning his attention back to King Edmund. "Who is that man?" He asked, pointing at a stain-glass window. The window was patterned in such a way that it shows a man tied to a tree with several arrows sticking out of him.

"Saint Sebastien." The Englishman responded.

"Why is he full of arrows?" Hiccup asked tentatively, almost nervous of the answer.

"Do you wish me to tell the story?" Edmund asked.

"We have time." Guthrum replied.

"Well . . . Saint Sebastien was a Roman soldier who found God. His Emperor, Diocletian, discovered this, and ordered him to be filled with arrows, which his archers did. The arrows did not kill him though; he was beaten to death later after admonishing Diocletian for his cruelty towards Christians."

"The arrows did not kill him?" Guthrum asked, intrigued.

"The grace of God allowed him to live." Edmund replied.

"So if I order my men to fill you with arrows, will you live?" Ubba asked.

"If that is God's will, yes."

"And if you die?"

"That is because God wills it." Edmund said, remaining steadfast. Ubba signalled to the four other Danes to nock arrows. They raised their bows and released barely a second later, skewering Edmund.

"Hmph. It seems his God did not save him." Ubba replied as he and the others left. Hiccup didn't though. How could his own father not mention how brutal the Danes in England were? What had these people done to them? They'd lived in peace before Ragnar Lothbrok's raiders had first landed years ago.

He had to get out of here.

He sprinted as fast as his legs would allow back to the square. By now, the Danes watching him had lost interest, and gone to find somewhere else to do whatever the Hel they wanted. Hiccup quickly climbed on Toothless, eager to get away. "Come on Toothless, we have to go, bud." He said urgently. Toothless seemed to pick up on his tone and lifted off without delay. Below, he could hear Ubba yelling for his archers to shoot them down. Thankfully, Toothless was too quick for them. The arrows flew harmlessly by them as they made their way out of Rendlesham. "Okay, so East Anglia was a bust. We need to get to Witanceaster in Wessex. They'll want to know what happened here."

* * *

By the time Hiccup had made it to Witanceaster, it was dark. When he and Toothless landed outside the city, they were immediately accosted by two men carrying spears and shield and wearing mail armour. "Who are you supposed to be?" One of them asked.

"I have a message for the King." Hiccup replied. The soldiers laughed.

"You think we'll let you see the King? Just like that?" One of them asked.

"What is going on here?" Another voice came. A man rode up tp them on horseback. He was an old man, balding and with a grey beard, but still looking strong.

"This boy says he has a message for the King." The soldier said. The man on horseback turned to Hiccup.

"What's your name then, lad?" he asked.

"Hiccup Haddock III, sir." Hiccup replied.

"And what's the message?"

"I just flew here from Rendlesham. East Anglia has fallen." Hiccup said. The man's eyes widened and he snapped orders to let Hiccup in.

"Don't worry about your dragon, lad. We'll make sure he's looked after." The man said, climbing down from his horse. "I am Odda the Elder, an Ealdorman of Wessex. My son, Odda the Younger, is overseeing my estate in Devonshire." The man, Odda said.

"An honour, Lord." Hiccup said, bowing. For all of his father's faults, he had drummed into Hiccup that he was to show deference to nobility, and Hiccup figured that an Ealdorman in Wessex was similar to a Jarl back home. However, Berk and the rest of the Archipelago had been left alone by mainland Denmark, and thus, never had an appointed Jarl, even if they were part of Denmark.

"Tend to my horse as well." Odda called to the two men. They nodded back. "The king is indisposed at the moment; meeting with his advisors. However, his brother, Prince Alfred, is available." Odda said as he led Hiccup into Witanceaster proper. It was a far larger city than Hiccup had ever seen. The houses were no mere shacks either; several were built out of solid stone, as were the two large buildings that dominated the center of the city. Her as particularly intrigued by the building that had a large cross on top of it. "That's the cathedral, lad." Odda said, pointing at it. "That is where we pray to God; where we ask for salvation from the Danish hordes."

"I am a Dane, Lord."

"No matter! Alfred is an open minded young man." Odda said, escorting him inside the other large building that he guessed was the Royal stronghold. Once they were inside, Odda signalled to two soldiers wearing Wessex colours to get Prince Alfred immediately. Hiccup suddenly felt even smaller than usual; dwarfed by the large structure.

It was not long before Alfred entered the room. Hiccup was puzzled; the man certainly did not have a royal bearing. He was thin and well-groomed, yet Hiccup could see both a fierce intelligence and determination behind his eyes. He immediately sensed that Alfred was a man who fought with his brain first, before resorting to swords. "Odda, who is this?" Alfred asked.

"This is Hiccup Haddock, Lord. He's a Dane-"

"Then why is here?" Alfred interrupted.

"Lord, he might be Dane but he has brought us valuable information. Tell the Prince what you told me, lad." Odda encouraged.

"Uh, Lord . . . I . . . um . . ." Hiccup stuttered, unable to form words for a moment.

"It's okay lad. Take your time." Odda said. Hiccup took a few deep breaths, then started again.

"On my way here . . . I passed through Rendlesham."

"The capital of East Anglia?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, Lord. The Danes under the warlord Ubba have . . . they sacked it, Lord. East Anglia doesn't exist anymore. Guthrum owns it now." Hiccup explained.

"And why would Guthrum own it and not this Ubba you mentioned?" Alfred asked.

"Ubba is a warlord. He travels from place to place, raiding, pillaging, fighting, never settling down. I believe Guthrum is looking for a place to settle, and he chose East Anglia." Hiccup said, answering to the best of his ability. Alfred nodded, taking the information in.

"I will get this information to my brother, King Aethelred." He said, turning to Odda. "Odda, this boy has done us a service. See that he has food and lodgings for the night. If he came by horse-"

"Not by horse, Lord. He came by dragon." Odda said. Hiccup saw Alfred smile slightly at that.

"Came by dragon you say? Well then, see that his dragon is fed and has a stable for the night. It may surprise you, Hiccup Haddock, but dragons are not our enemies here." He said before turning around. Odda and Hiccup took that as their cue to leave. Hiccup, still a little stunned, barely noticed as the hours flew by and before long, it was dark. After dinner he finally climbed into the soft bed that he'd longed for after so many hours of flying. Likewise, Toothless, next door in the makeshift dragon stable, curled up and slept soundly.

Neither of them knew just how important they would be to the future of England.

 **And the first chapter of this story is done! Do remember to check out the profile of DaisytheDoodleDog for the official prequel to this story. I'm actually super-excited about this, so I do hope you'll follow me in this adventure.**

 **Also, I am using the Anglo-Saxon names for towns in this story. Witanceaster is today known as Winchester.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, after a long absence, I have decided to return to this story. However, I should provide a few key points. The story will not truly be following the storyline of The Last Kingdom. Hiccup will have his own problems to deal with. However, major story points will be followed. As to where I'll end this story, I might go further than the Battle of Edington, but I'll need time to consider that. For now, let's rejoin Hiccup in Wessex and see what the Berkians have been up to.**

Well, Alfred had been kind enough to give him free reign of the library, which to Hiccup's delight, had been stocked with books and scrolls on various subjects. One benefit of being the Chief's son was that he'd had an excellent education growing up, and by now he knew how to read English as well as his native Norse. For the last few days he had been extensively reading on the government and legal systems in Wessex. He'd learned so far that Wessex was not that different from his home. Though obviously this one God of theirs was pervasive in everything.

"Do you enjoy reading, Hiccup?" He heard a voice say. He turned around to see Alfred approaching him.

"I read a lot of the time on Berk, lord. I wasn't that popular."

"The son of your tribe's chief and you had few friends?"

"I belive I had only one. His name was Fishlegs."

"Your tribe does have some . . . interesting names for people."

"Indeed we do." Hiccup laughed. "If I may lord, I wish to ask a question of you." He said. Alfred nodded.

"Of course."

"I don't see any references to capturing or killing dragons here. Why is that?"

"Because Hiccup, we do not seek to kill or capture dragons. We live in harmony with them. When our ancestors emigrated here from the German states, they found it was far more beneficial to do that than kill them." Alfred explained. Hiccup could sense that he and Alfred were similar in some ways; both thinkers in a world full of warriors. Both admirers of dragons. Of course, there were also glaring differences. Alfred had grown up in a world that valued scholars, Hiccup in one that preferred warriors. Alffed worhsipped the one God, while Hiccup still followed the Norse gods.

"I see." Hiccup said.

"Did you have a trade where you came from?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, lord. I was an apprentice blacksmith."

"A useful trade to have. Do you have arms? Armour?"

"N-no. I don't even really know how to fight, lord. My father sort of neglected me most of my life."

"Then he was not much of a father." Alfred commented. This boy was skinny; any ma could see that. Yet Alfred sensed a kindred spirit in him. Even if he was a heathen.

"Lord . . . As I see it, Wessex is now the last of the English kingdoms. You cannot hold out forever." Hiccup said.

"God will give us the strength to fight. Even now my brother, King Aethelred marches for the Danes at their fortress in Reading. He will win a victory there and keep the Danes out of Wessex." Alfred said, his face impassive. Hiccup nodded. "But you must learn how to defend yourself. Thankfully, Lord Odda has a man who can teach you. I believe his name is Leofric. I assume you already have a good understanding of the strategy of war, so he will teach you the art of swordsmanship. I assume you will want your own equipment . . . so I will give you access to a forge."

* * *

The forge Hiccup was allowed to use was well stocked with materials like iron ore, so hopefully he would be able to make something respectable. All of Gobber's lessons were in the back of his mind as he began his work. Swords were of course expensive to forge; the amount of steel needed was far more than what was needed for a spear or axe. Not that it impacted Hiccup. _One of the benefits of making my own arms,_ he thought.

By the time he was finished, it was late afternoon. The sword though was a real beauty; with a dragon's head on the pommel and a fine pattern that had formed in the blade. The blade tself was razor-sharp and tapered to a point, which was unusual.

"Nice sword." Came a rough voice. Hiccup turned to see a tall man dressed in a gambeson, chainmail and surcoat and with a sword hanging at his hip.

"T-thank you . . . sorry, who a-are you?"

"Leofric. Ealdorman Odda sent me to train you. Follow me, we'll head to the practice square at the mustering grounds." He said. Hiccup nodded and followed Leforic out, nervously sweating the whole time. When they finally made it to the practice square, he was thankful that there were no Saxon soldiers around. Hopefully none of them would be able to see just how terrible he was at fighting.

Toothless of course, was watching from his nearby stable with great interest.

"Alright then, first step: put that sword on the rack." Leofric said. Hiccup looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because training with sharp swords is a good way to get yourself killed stupidly. Take a practice sword." Leofric said. Hiccup nodded and placed his sword on the rack, drawing one of the dull swords. "Now attack me." He added. Hiccup looked confused again, but complied. he charged straight at Leofric, bringing his sword down in a wide arc. Leofric parried the blow effortlessly and struck Hiccup in the back with this sword as he passed, sending the boy to the ground. Hiccup tried the same attack again, and it ended with the same result.

"How am i going to get any better if you just keep knocking me to the ground?!" He demanded.

"It's the only way you will learn, arseling." Leofric said. "You're making a lot of mistakes. You wind up too much in your attack; I can see it coming and parry easily. What's the use in winding up when I can deliver a cut to your head and end the fight before you bring your sword down? The only reason I'm not is because these things still give you a bloody sore head. Winding up for an attack will get you killed."

Hiccup nodded, and started playing close attention.

* * *

It wasn't ideal but it was probably for the best.

The Berkians had left their island some months ago. Dragon attacks were increasing to the point where they couldn't be held off anymore, so hopefully this land south of them would be able to give them a better life. The lands were said to be fertile, and they'd be safe from dragons. Or so the reasoning went. Either way, Astrid could not say she was unhappy about seeing Berk behind her.

Of course, things hadn't exactly gone smoothly. Many had not made the crossing, and they had been given funerals at sea. Nonetheless, they had arrived in Jorvik* and were had marked the lands they wanted to settle. Astrid, unlike the new heir Snotlout, was aware that there had once been four main kingdoms in this land: Northumbria, Mercia, East Anglia and Wessex. Of course, only Wessex remained independent; the other four had been conquered and were now ruled by King Guthrum. The other leaders of the Great Army**, Ivar the Boneless and Ubba, were reportedly in Ireland.

But now, the Earls Bagsecg and Halfdan had invaded Wessex. Of course, this chance for battlefield glory appealed to many of the Berkians, Astrid included, and that is why they now found themselves encamped at Reading. They were told that King Aethelred of Wessex had won a victory over the Earl Sidrac at nearby Englefield, and was now marching on the camp. They were well protected though; rivers prevented an approach on two sides and a rampart defended the other.

The coming battle was a chance to make a name for herself. _And hopefully secure a better marriage than Snotlout,_ she thought as she sharpened her axe. A rider came galloping through the gate all of a sudden. He had obviously ridden hard; his hore was tired and it looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"Aelthelred approaches! His army is coming!" The rider said.

"Grab your weapons and armour! It is time to show these Saxons the true meaning of war!" Came a cry from Bagsecg. He was met with a roar of approval as Astrid took the hint and slid her chainmail over the gambeson*** she was wearing before fitting her helmet in place. _Helmet, check; chainmail, check; gambeson, check; shield, check; seax****, check; axe, check._ She though as she moved into the shieldwall with the other Berkians.

"Hey Astrid, i'm gonna kill a hundred of these Saxons." Snotlout proclaimed. Astrid rolled her eyes. Rule number one of war was never underestimate you enemy. She didn't have time for a snarky reply though.

The Saxons were upon them.

* * *

 _The story of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had undoubtedly began upon his flight from Berk itself. On the back of a dragon, no less. His Night Fury had inspired awe and fear from the men of Wessex in equal measure, yet it also won him the curious admiration of Alfred, then an Aetheling. Of course, the shared wise nature of both Alfred and Hiccup, as well as their desire for peace over war, led to them forming a bond. It was a strange one to be sure, as the two would frequently clash over Hiccup's paganism in future, but nonetheless, the two would remain respectful throughout their lives._

 _-The Beda Chronicle_

 **Historical notes:**

 ***Jorvik was the Old Norse name for the city of York, which had been captured by Ivar the Boneless in 865 while Northumbria was in turmoil. The Saxons refer to it as Eoforwic, a development of the Roman name Eboracum.**

 ****The Great Army went by many names, including Great Danish Army, Great Summer Army and Great Viking Army, but is more commonly known as the Great Heathen Army. Danes had been raiding the coasts of England for years, but the Great Army was formed with the explicit purpose of fighting set-piece battles against the Saxons.**

 *****Gambesons (or padded armour) were an extremely popular form of armour. Essentially, they're padded linen jackets stuffed with leather or cloth largely used for defence as blunt attacks. Usually most RPGs have them as very basic equipment, but the reality is they were actually very effective; the only started going out of fashion when armous as a whole started going out of fashion in the 1600s!**

 **So in conclusion, I have returned. Trying something different. The Beda Chronicle is intended to act as a sort of retrospective on the events of the story. The historical notes are intended to provide background information to those who aren't exactly sure of some terms used. What do you think of both? Let me know!**


End file.
